


Taking Over Me

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Mori Reiko," he said coldly. I looked up at him. Holding his gaze was hard. I felt as if he was crushing me with his eyes, I felt small. "From now on you belong to me." he said and walked away. That was when it started.At first, I brushed his words off, but when all the people in our class and school suddenly turned away from me, I understood that Akashi Seijuro was serious. Talking was not an option. He made me drop on my knees without a single word. I had no strength to oppose."I told you. You are mine. You don't need anyone else,"And I agreed.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Taking Over Me

We moved in together as soon as the high school was over. Akashi told me to apply to the same university as himself. I refused, but...he _insisted_. In the end we were not only living together but going to our lectures together. Together. We were always together.

Akashi and I started going out when we were in first year of high school. It was not even that he asked, or I asked him. One day when I was reading on the roof during lunch break, he came over. He looked down at me with his piercing eyes. I felt uncomfortable. We were in the same class, but I have never even had a conversation with Akashi Seijuro. I heard rumours about him but, I have never had the opportunity to experience it firsthand.

"Mori Reiko," he said coldly. I looked up at him. Holding his gaze was hard. I felt as if he was crushing me with his eyes, I felt small. "From now on you _belong to me_." he said and walked away. That was when it started.

At first, I brushed his words off, but when all the people in our class and school suddenly turned away from me, I understood that Akashi Seijuro was serious. Talking was not an option. He made me drop on my knees without a single word. I had no strength to oppose.

"I told you. You are mine. You don't need anyone else,"

And I agreed.

First couple of months Akashi did not even touch me. Occasionally he would tell me to come to the basketball practice. I did, even though I do not care about basketball. He told me to quit the literature club, and I did. He told me to wear my hair down, so it frames my face, and I did it without a word. Whatever he told me to do, I did.

He scared me. His will. His power. His eyes. Everything about him terrified me. He made me shiver and shake the first time he touched me. His eyes burned my skin making it hard to breathe. I wanted to get away. I wanted to escape him.

***

The door of our apartment opened and Akashi walked in with a plastic bag from the nearest supermarket.

"I'm home," he said.

"Welcome back," I replied.

And that was how our conversations went these days. I lit a cigarette and took a drag. Akashi did not mind me smoking. That was one of the few things he did not mind me doing. He took the cigarette out of my hand and repeated my action.

We sat at the table in silence.

Were we happy? I do not know. But we were not uncomfortable.

Akashi watched me more intently than usual. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I did not.

"Strip," he said. I looked up at him uncertain and hesitant. Akashi did not like it. With a swift move his hand connected with my face catching me off guard. I touched my burning cheek. I did not cry. "After all these years, you should have learned," he said. "That my orders are absolute,"

I nodded and stood up. I dropped down my jeans and my t-shirt. "Everything," he said.

I took off my underwear and threw it aside. Akashi watched me. I looked back. He never told me I was beautiful or that he loved me or needed me. I still do not know why he chose me. Sometimes I feel that he knows what I am thinking, and I worry.

"Come here," he ordered unzipping his own jeans. I kneeled beside him and looked down. The hair covered my face. I watched him free his erection. "Start," he said.

I leaned in and took him into my mouth. He tasted of nothing. I sucked and licked his tip, while playing with his length. My eyes were closed. Akashi never allowed me to open them while doing this. He put his hand on the back of my head forcing me to take him deeper. I fought the urge to vomit. He did not say a word. He did not moan or make any sounds. "Enough," he told me, and I stopped. I waited for him to tell me to open my eyes. "Look at me," he ordered. I did.

I looked up at him, like a dog looks at its owner.

He wrapped my hair around his hand and yanked me up forcing me to sit on his lap with my legs spread. His face as cold as always.

Akashi touched my neck squeezing it, leaving marks. I will have to wear a scarf again. His hand moved down to my breasts. He twisted my nipples and moved his hand down. He rubbed my clitoris before inserting two fingers inside me. Akashi knew what he was doing. Almost instantly I was wet. He grabbed my hips lifting them up and pushing in, hard and quick.

I gasped. He slapped me again.

"Did I say you can make a sound?" Akashi looked at me as if I was dirt under his feet.

"Forgive me," I replied. He moved inside me. Akashi was rough, rougher than usual, harder than usual. He slipped out of me and stood up. He grabbed my hand and made me bend over the table. He entered me from behind. I stared at the wall. Sex felt good, but what was the point of it if I was not allowed to enjoy it. I was unsure if Akashi enjoyed it. I do not know for how long we continued. At times I thought I was passing out. And then I did.

***

When I opened my eyes, it was dark, and I was alone. Akashi must have washed me and changed me. Considerate. I got off the bed and walked into the living room. Akashi was sitting in his armchair. His chin rested on his hand. He was asleep.

I watched him. Akashi matured, but he his attitude did not change, at least towards me. I spotted my travel bag by his feet. He must have found it. That is why he was so angry.

Never mind. I leaned down to pick it up. The clothes I have packed were still there. Did he know I was going to leave him, but for how long? I was not going to change my mind.

Akashi was never a deep sleeper. I thought he would wake up as I was putting my shoes on. I thought he was going to stop me. I thought he was going to hit me. But none of that came. So, I left.

***

As soon as the door closed, he opened his eyes. They were blank and dull. He glared at the door throwing a pair of scissors he held in his hand at it. The scissors stuck into the wood.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He picked up one of her cigarettes and took a deep drag. He waited.

***

I reached the bottom of the stairs. I wanted to walk out but some invisible force held me back. I looked up. I could not go. My body was not moving. My mind was no longer mine.

**_Come back to me._ **

I could hear his voice in my head.

**_You are mine._ **

I could see his cold lifeless eyes staring at me. I turned around. There was no one.

**_You will never leave me._ **

I will leave. I will do it now. But my body did not move. The bag fell out of my hands as I walked up the stairs. I had no will power left inside me. As if my body was controlled. I opened the door with my key. I saw the scissors sticking out of the door. I did not take off my shoes even though I knew Akashi would get angry. I walked into the living room. He was not there. The kitchen lights were on. Akashi sat at the table. He looked at me as blankly as always. I looked back. I looked into his eyes. Those cold, powerful eyes, I hated them more than anything in this world. I hated them so much I could not believe it myself.

I spotted a knife on the table by his side.

I was not going to run. There was no weapon more terrifying than Akashi's eyes.

"Come here," he ordered coldly. I obeyed. The voice deep inside told me that I missed my chance. I was never going to get away from this person. I kneeled in front of him. Akashi wrapped my hair around his hand and grabbed the knife.

This is it.

But the knife connected with my hair. Long wavy locks fell on the floor. I could not resist. I looked up. Akashi's eyes were widened. I wanted to ask why he did it. He was the one who forbid me to cut my hair and now he did it himself.

He brought handful of hair to his face and sniffed it. Something in his gaze dulled.

"This is mine," he said. "Now I will give you something that is yours," he added. I was uncertain, but suddenly Akashi grabbed the knife and stabbed himself in the eye. The one that away changed colour. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry. Blood splattered on my face. He did not even gasp. I reached out to stop him, but it was too late. His eyeball...he ripped it out without a single word.

"Akashi," I finally managed to say his name. He ignored me. His face was still the same. As if he felt no pain. Blood was running down his wound, dripping and splashing everywhere. He pulled off his eyeball from the knife and dropped it on my lap. "This is yours." he said coldly. "The eye you hate so much," before his body fell on top of mine. He was bigger and heavier than me. I could barely move.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Akashi.

Akashi.

AKASHI.

I kept calling his name, but he did not reply. I called an ambulance.

***

They broke the front door when no one opened. The paramedics rushed inside, but what they found made them stop in their tracks. They have never seen a more sickening picture. In the kitchen on the floor sat a young woman completely covered in blood. Her uneven hair was covered in blood and stuck on her face. Her pale lilac eyes were empty as if she saw nothing in front of her. On her leg rested a head of a man with red hair. One of his eyes was ripped out and laid before her legs. Her hand rested on his head. She looked up at the people who interrupted their moment.

"Aka-chin is dead."


End file.
